sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
John/Shade
Will be improving this as I learn more of the rules and whatnot History John came from a John & Jane Doe, which how he got his name, after his unknown father's death, he was found when he was 7 months old, father was dead near a mysterious drawing, with no head and the mother was found dead closer to the baby, with her face mauled beyond recognition, but wasn't informed till he snuck into the control room and read his file, which made him angry, shocked, sad, as he processed this information, everything slowly grew darker, then Shade awoke, and sliced through the orphanage, leaving a trail of dead bodies, and destruction behind him. When he woke he was in a forest, and had no idea where he was, and tried to find his home, but he couldn't even find a road, so he wandered around the forest, confused and, what he thought, left for dead, till he found out he was on Mobius, and stayed there without any problems, till he joined the army and was top of his class, till he was discharged due to extreme behavior, which was confusing to him, but was forced to, due to the proof against him, and since then been trying to regain his balance as his world has been falling in a downward spire. Shade's powers The Dark side of John, he has power to move shadows, and can attack others with harden shadows, and usually wears a trench coat for shadows behind him, but his shadows could be smashed, giving a sharp pain to his head, and easy to attack, but few have managed to destroy his attack and even fewer the barrier, but his Shadows can decay, and is more weaker during day, and if he doesn't have enough Shadows, he will flee the area. He also has John's skills and a Shadow form, in which he turns into shadows and is able to freely move through Mobius without being detected, only few can detect him, and even fewer can attack him while he is in shadow form, but he can't attack while in that form and if he doesn't even have enough to turn shadow form, he will turn back to John, and John will be extremely weak and vulnerable. John's skills John had standard training and specialized in Shotgun use and was "Tactically brilliant" according to his advisors and squad-mates, and will try to do his goal, even managing to improve his defense for a slight bit, so it not uncommon for him to pass out after the goal is done. Forms (Both) John can become Super form, and once even went Dark, but only because Shade had all ready be defeated. Shade can become Super form, only his fur doesn't change, and he hardly gets the chance to do so, and like most characters can become Dark Form too, but he never used it. He has a special Shadow Form which upgrades his Shadow reach all the way up to space, making him more dangerous, as he can now strike from everywhere, even all at once, and still have enough Shadows to repeat, The amount of times he can do it is unknown. But the only way he can turn into it, is if he harvests the Emerald's powers, it costs him all his power, and makes the selected Emerald, a Dark Emerald, the Emerald that allows the user to gain/upgrade Shadow powers. Relations (John) Sonic: John only knows him as the hero of Mobius and General of Rebel army, also harbors a hatred of him, as he was one of the deciding members to kick him out, but he tries to hide it. Shadow: John knows him as the emo clone of Sonic, and doesn't like him at all, but he knows if he and Shadow fought, Shadow would win, due to the legends of his journeys. Tails: The Tactic advisor and engineer advisor, and more importantly tactic planner, making precise strikes on Egg Head's building factories, John admires his brilliance. Knuckles: The hand-to-hand advisor, John hated his brawn over brain altitude, and rather naïve behavior, but he admires his strength. Rouge: He doesn't really like her dress, and thinks she is a gold digger. Cream: John really feels the need to protect her and her mother. Amy: The creepy stalker, John always thought Amy was way too attached to Sonic, and once thought she was crazy (which in some degree is true) Silver: Never met, but heard some stories, and thinks Silver is a great tech guy, and would like to learn the secrets behind his gloves. Egg Man: He attacks his bots whenever he gets the chance, and trying to find his newest HQ, but always get beaten by the Rebels Relations (Shade) Sonic: Inferior clone of Shadow, Shade has tried to kill the Blue Hedgehog, but his friends kept him at bay, but lately Shade came up with new plan to take out his allies and friends. Shadow: Extreme force, one of the few to destroy his shadow barrier and nearly kill Shade, but was stopped when Shade turned into Shadow form and fled. Tails: Shade only attacked him on one occasion, when Shade ambushed him and Sonic, while at their HQ, thankfully the young fox survived the attack and even fended him off with his hand cannon. Knuckles: Although he was able to break one of his Shadow attacks, he is a easy to beat target, simply by attacking him nearly from every angle, but tries to avoid him, as doing so will weaken him, even if Knuckles doesn't break one of the attacks again. Rouge: Shade had once nearly killed her, slicing her leg, leaving a scar there, but was stopped by Shadow, who was close by when the attack begun. Cream: Shade sometimes stop attacking once he sees her, and once protected her, against a surprise ambush from Egg Man. Amy: Shade doesn't really care for her, attacking her only when she attacks him. Silver: Same as Amy, but only attacks him second, trying to knock him out, or toss him far away, if he can both. Egg Man: Shade has a uneasy "friendship" with him, only attacking when he needs to, but sometimes Egg Man tries to capture him, so far has not been able to Trivia John prefers the nickname, to honor his father. The reason why he knows his name, he traveled back in time, and showed up to his own birth, (Long story) where he heard his Mother call him Jonathan, and ask his father for a middle name, to which he named him Carter, after his Grand-pa, once they finished filling the form, a nurse asked "Mr. & Mrs. Anderson, are you done with the form?" Shade may or may not be older than John Nobody really knows where Shade gets the Trench coat and gloves Shade may or may not influence John's actions from time to time John has no idea how about "Extreme Behavior" Incident came to be. John is known to drink some Alcohol from time to time, with the most common being Whiskey Creation Shade was made before John, and they were both introduced in Xat.com VIA Emerald Games. John has a army background because I wanted to join it when I was younger. Shade originally had John's name, and the idea of them being the same person, came when I grew tired of being Shade, and Shade was "killed" off, but I bought him back, and it was revealed Shade was just "Resting" John was also Killed off, and was replaced by his son, James Antonio Anderson, but was scrapped due to a boring back story, and John returned after a mission gone wrong, which gave John a scar near his lip, which has since faded away. Shade original weakness was light (which I kept but changed) but the flaw was too deadly, cause he literally couldn't do anything during the day, cause the light didn't make the Shadows decay, it made them cease to exist, so Shade, would just be tossed back to a more Weak John. John is named after Commander Shepard's first name, which ironically was named after a John Doe (Identified male), which I gave a nod to in his Back story The idea of Dark Emeralds came from some random guy I met on Xat, who had a emerald which helped him, but I had decided my emerald could give you Shadow Power, in case you didn't have it, so it would be fair, unlike dropping it during a fight and you picking it up only for nothing to happen for you unless you got my powers. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good